dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta, The First Incarnation of Fate
"Fate has no forgiveness for those who dare to challenge it" - Violetta to Xia and Dawn when they team up to face her. Appearance Violetta before her incident was only about 19 years old and stood at around 5'7. After her incident, her feathers went from being purple to white. She also became 6'2 and became the first-known Spiritian, a mobian and spirit mixture. Personality Violetta's personality changes based on what element has control over her at the moment. When she is under the influence of fire, she is mad and will sneer and such. Water will make her more of a flowing person who changes depending on circumstance. Wind will make her rebellious and willing to fight for freedom. Earth will make her more of a strategist. She also becomes more logical and more defensive. Ice will make her more cold and uncaring towards others. Lightning will make her angry and wrathful to the point to where she will try to decimate who or whatever was the source of her anger. History Violetta once was a 19 year-old girl who loved nothing more than adventure. But one day, she ran away from home and wandered into a temple. Inside that temple, she found the Masamune, a katana sword. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. At first, she just looked it over. Then when she un-sheathed it, a bright light filled the room and she was blasted with otherworldly energy. The energy changed her into a spiritual being known as a Spiritian. She soon left the temple with the Masamune and took off into the dense forest that surrounded the temple. She has adventured since and has acquired some new weapons and items in addition to the Masamune. Powers Moirakinesis (Fate) Pyrokinesis (Fire) Cryokinesis (Ice) Aerokinesis (Wind) Geokinesis (Earth) Hydrokinesis (Water) Electrokinesis (Electricity) Chronokinesis (Time) Spaciokinesis (Space) Flight Teleportation Phasing Invisibility Possession Memory Wiping WIP Abilities Regeneration- Violetta can regenerate rapidly due to her being a spiritual being. Sight of Spirits- Violetta's spirit energy also allows her to see the natural energies of others. Using it, she can tell hero from villain, friend from foe. Spiritual Guardian- Being a spiritual guardian, Violetta has increased strength in both magic and weapon damage. She also gains extra defense towards magic. Weaponry Masamune- A katana forged in the fires of Hell infused with the power of Time. It is a naturally dark blade and has the power to destroy holy weapons. An artifact left behind after the death of the King of the Gods, Vishno, that Violetta found after it was sealed away, thus fulfilling the prophecy and becoming the first Sister of Fate since the original's death eons before. Bahamut's Tear- A duel-blade that was made by the former Dragon God, Bahamut, himself. It's power rivals that of the Masamune's and is considered to be an extremely powerful weapon. Calypso Blaster- A gun that was made from the 5 pieces of an ancient relic. It has 6 different capabilities of shots; Normal, Explosive, Armor-Piercing, Laser, Rapid-Fire, and Spiritual. (The spiritual shot is a 1 hit kill to ANY spiritual being. However, since it has no effect on the wielder, it's pretty much useless against Violetta) Hundred Hells- A very demonic flail that was originally used to torture the unlucky souls of the underworld. It is unknown how it ended up in the realm of the living. Imperial Impulse- A halberd that was said to have been forged in the blood of an angel. It has INTENSE holy power and it's power rivals that of the light sword. It also can call forth a blinding flash of light. Techniques Lightning Blade- A super-charged blade of lightning that can destroy barriers and the such. Rising Sun- A rising slash from the Masamune that can effectively decapitate opponents. Pearly Gates- A slash that opens the gates of Heaven, which allows the blinding light to envelope the opponent for a few seconds. (The slash also does damage) Hell Spawn- Violetta throws the flail (Hundred Hells) and it stretches out to follow the opponent until it either hits them with a crippling blow, or it uses up all it's chain. Aegis Killer- A slash that transcends space and can slice through reality along with the opponent. Change of Plans- Changes the Fate of something, can be her own, someone else's, an object's, literally anything that follows the laws of Fate can be changed with this. Strengths Having no physical body, her mind and soul are VERY strong. (She's hard to even mark with a mental attack) She is immune to any psychic ability. (Including stun and confusion style attacks) Being almost full spirit, she only takes a quarter of the normal damage from a melee weapon. Her mental powers are quite strong and she is known to be able to erase memories. WIP Weaknesses Her biggest weakness is her lack of a physical body, she can't deal physical hits without her weapons WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Sword Users Category:Katana Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flail Users Category:Halberd Users Category:Duel-Blade Users Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Godlike Beings Category:Immortals Category:Sisters of Fate Category:Anti-Heroes